Miss independent
by vampiredgirl
Summary: Eries thinking to the song miss independent


DISCLAIMER: The Escflowne characters and world belong to others. Heero the artist and Aston brother who died as a baby belongs to me.. The song Miss Independent belongs to others also.

NOTES: This is a kind of sequel to Rainy Day Man.

Miss Independent 

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

She was the quiet composed princess. She could look after her self. She could look after a kingdom. She made people keep their distance. Unlike her sisters who every one complement for their beauty she was complemented for her wits, for being cool, calm and collected no matter what.

_Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne_  
_So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive_

Unafraid of the council. Over the years people had ask for her hand but they wanted Austria not her so she said no. She never let people interfere not her father, the council, Millerna no one. She didn't always do the morally right thing but she did do the best for Austria. So life was okay.

_Said ooh, she fell in love  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true_

Then Allen comes back all knight in shinning armor. The old repressed feelings were back love, hate. She loved three men in three different ways in her life. Allen who she loved even after the mess with her sisters. Her father who she loved as a only a daughter can love even if he loved stunning Marlene and endearing Millerna more. Last but not least she loved Heero unconditionally even more then Allen but it was a different kind of love. Made up of trust, loyalty and secrets.

_Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_  
_But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

The memory of the last time she saw him still was as clear as yesterday.

'So you really going." "Eries I must just as you must stay here and be a princess.' "A prisoner." "Eries." "A prisoner who lives in a beautiful spacious elegant prison but its still a prison just a different sort." "But." "You must go and I must stay for Millerna and my father and Asturia." "Three things. For you and your prison. Learn from the past. Do not come to the end of your life to find you have not lived. For many come to the point of leaving the space of the earth and when they gaze back, they see the joy and beauty that could not be theirs because of the fears they lived. That's an old saying. Two for you and Allen another old saying. Where there is great love there is always miracles.  And last but not least just for Ma Princesse De Glace. You are everything that is, your thoughts, your life, your dreams come true. You are everything you choose to be. You are as unlimited as the endless universe. " "You are sweet." "Bye, you always be my Princesse De Glace." "Bye."

_So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection_  
_She fell in love.  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true_

There were also three women she loved. The mother she adored who died giving birth to a brother who day a few days after her mother. Her beautiful older sister Marlene who loved and died tragically. And last but not least her young sister Millerna the image of Marlene but more naïve.

_When Miss Independence walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally feel.._

She had survived the death of a mother, sister and a brother a few days old. She had survived a war and she keep one surviving for a father, sister, country and for herself. For love of a father, sister, country and a man.

_What is the feelin' takin' over_?  
_Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
When love, when love is true..._

 Quote by Clearwater

 Quote by Willa Cather

 My ice princess (French) in the story is in a Santef (Heero's country) language

 Quote by Shad Helmstetter


End file.
